Commando Fighter
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Sakura waits a bit too long to do her laundry and is left in an embarrassing situation because of it.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura walked down the street slowly, doing her best to act natural despite her current situation.

She was always doing everything she could to avoid doing any kind of house work, but this time she waited a bit too long to do her laundry. When she looked through her clothes she found that all she had that wasn't blood, sweat, or scorch marks from her previous fights was her old school uniform. It's blue skirt, white shirt with blue collar, and yellow tie and all to familiar look for her. She had worn this outfit to many fights in the past, at first because she didn't have time to change after she left school, but it soon became her trademark outfit. At least, that was her excuse for not buying a new one.

But the outfit wasn't the problem. She hadn't grown much since graduation so it still fit her comfortably and it was quite fashionable, at least in her eyes. No, the biggest problem was what she wore underneath.

On top of having no outfits to wear, she also didn't have a single pair of underwear to put on. Even the red bloomers and sports bra she usually wore with her school uniform were unwearable. This meant that every step she took put her at risk of exposing her lower half.

"Damn it" She thought to herself, "Why did I put it off this long?"

Thankfully, she didn't have any fights scheduled this day, so she didn't have to worry about being exposed to a crowd of spectators.

She already knew she would use this rare day off to do some much needed laundry. As she made her way to the local laundromat, she felt the fabric of her skirt against her butt. An unfamiliar, yet not uncomfortable feeling to her. She was actually starting to enjoy the thrill of being almost bottomless in public. She even began walking at a more normal pace, thinking her skirt was long enough to keep everything hidden.

She was brought back down to Earth when a gust of wind blew up the back of her skirt. For a brief moment, her bare butt was clearly visible. It was round and toned, showing the results of her near daily workouts. It's size was also something to behold, so much so that it was a wonder the skirt managed to keep it covered.

This view didn't last long as, with a shriek, Sakura put her hand over her skirt, pulling the back of it back down over her ass. She turned around quickly to see if anyone was there to see her.

"Thank God." She sighed, seeing that there was no one behind her. Understandably so, it was very early in the day.

She went back to her slow paced walk until she finally made it to the laundromat. It was almost empty, a big relief for Sakura. She instantly knew what was going in first. She pulled all the underwear out of her laundry bag and put them in the washer. She could get by wearing this outfit tomorrow, it might even feel nostalgic to her and her fans, but there was no way she could fight in it without underwear.

While she waited for them to finish washing, she briefly forgot she was going commando and jumped up on the washer next to hers. The man across from her noticed this and quickly sat on the floor. He looked up her skirt, thinking he'd get a good look at her panties, but he got something much more. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura's shaved pussy under the skirt.

Sakura soon noticed the man. She was confused at first, but then quickly remembered. She gasped and put her legs together. She was about to beat the man's ass, but then she noticed something going on outside.

A woman was being followed by a man in a black Hoodia, clearly eyeing her purse. He then made his move, trying to take the purse. The woman resisted, pulling it back by the strap.

Sakura was conflicted, she didn't want to fight like she was, but she couldn't let this man get away. Reluctantly, she made her way out of the building, but not before giving a quick kick to face of the pervert that was eying her.

She got behind the robber and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let go of the bag." She said.

The crook looked back, smirking as he saw what the girl was wearing.

"Get back to class kid," He said, "this doesn't involve you."

He turned back to continue pulling at the woman's purse.

"What did he just call me?" Sakura thought before narrowing her eyes in anger. She gave the man a strong roundhouse kick to the back of the head. He dropped the bag and fell to the ground. The kick also gave the woman a clear view up Sakura's skirt.

"Oh my." She said.

"Go." Sakura said realizing that the robber was starting to get up.

"What? Oh, yes. Thank you."

The woman ran off while Sakura walked around the man and took a fighting stance.

"Ugghh. You bitch!" He said after coming to his senses, "No one knocks me down!"

"Can't see why," Sakura joked, "it seems pretty easy."

The man growled before pulling out a gun from the holster on his belt. Sakura quickly got behind a nearby car. She had to think. She couldn't attack him directly, she needed some way to hit him from afar. Then it hit her.

She started focusing all the energy she could into her hands. When she had enough, she jumped out from behind the car and thrust her arms forward.

"HADOKEN" She shouted as a blue ball of fire came out of her hands. The sudden release of energy caused her skirt to flutter, giving multiple brief looks at her shapely ass and clean shaven pussy. Thankfully any onlookers were too preoccupied with the huge blue fireball to notice.

The projectile blew the man through the window into the laundromat. He landed next to the man who was peeking up Sakura's skirt earlier.

"You too?" He said, still with a shoe shaped mark across his face.

The robber just groaned and laid his head back.

Sakura started to walk back into the building when she was stopped by a group of people thanking and congratulating her on taking down the crook. She tried to just smile and move on to quickly get back inside, but the crowd wouldn't budge. They kept swarming around her until someone spoke up.

"Oh my God!" They yelled.

Sakura and the rest of the crowd turned to look. Some of the sparks from Sakura's fireball had set the laundromat on fire. Instinctively, Sakura ran in to save the two men from the burning building. They were both still close to the front, leaning against the machines she had knocked them into. She looked around for anyone else, but found no one. They must've gotten out before the fire started. She picked up both the men.

"Don't think this means I forgive either of you." She said.

As she carried them out, her skirt brushed up against the fire, causing a small flame to form on the side of it.

"Aagghh!" She screamed. Now running out of the building.

When she came back out, she threw both men on the ground before patting out the flame on her skirt. Much to her dismay, the fire had burned a gap in the side of it. It still covered everything, but the side of her leg was completely bare, making her lack of underwear even more obvious.

Then she had a horrifying realization. Her underwear was still in the washer along with the rest of her clothes.

The fire department had arrived on the scene shortly after Sakura had saved the two men. She ran up to one of the firemen.

"Um, excuse me." She said.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Would Whatever's in those machines survive the fire?"

"Of course Miss, the machines are made of metal. They and everything in them should be fine."

Finally, some good news. She waited patiently while the squad put out the fire.

After a while, Sakura could feel the wind pick up again. She gasped and quickly put her hands over the front and back of her skirt. They stayed down, but the now loose side of the skirt flew back, leaving one of her ass cheeks exposed.

The crowd took notice, causing many giggles and whistles. Sakura's face turned bright red. She just wanted this to be over.

The firemen had now finished putting out the fire and Sakura quickly started to walk in. She was stopped by the same man as before.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to get my stuff." Sakura said.

"You can't go in there yet."

"Wh-why not? The fire's already out."

"We still need to make sure there's no structural damage, not to mention that those machines will be too hot to open anyway. We'll probably have to close this building off until tomorrow."

Sakura's couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was it obvious now that she was wearing nothing under her skirt, but now she had no way of fixing the problem until the next day. Realizing there was nothing she could do, she started her long walk home. Along the way, her phone rang. It was her friend Karin.

"Hello." Sakura answered.

"Sakura, do you have a moment to meet up?" Karin said.

"Can't this wait?" Sakura would normally jump at the idea of spending time with her friend, but this was a very different occasion.

"No, it's an urgent matter that requires both of our attention."

"Alright. Where do you need me?"

"Is there something wrong Sakura? You don't sound like yourself."

"Well…"

Sakura told Karin everything that had happened to her that left with a ruined skirt and no underwear.

"Oh dear," Karin said, "We can't have that. Come to the estate, I'll take care of everything."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura quickly walked toward the Kanzuki estate, keeping one arm over the front of her skirt and the other over the back. She didn't even try to be subtle anymore, the gaping hole in the side of her skirt was already drawing attention to her.

Unfortunately (for her at least, the passerby seemed to be enjoying it) the estate was a ways away from where she was. It was a long, embarrassing hike, but she eventually made it.

The Kanzuki estate. It was massive. So big that the mansion itself was barely visible from the main gate. The only ways to get to it was by either the family's private train of helicopter. Normally Sakura would take the train and take in all the sights, but she was in too much of a hurry to do that today.

She approached the speaker on the side of the gate.

"State your name and your business." A cold, monotone voice came from the speaker. If she didn't know better, Sakura would probably think this was a recorded message.

"Hello Shibasaki. It's Sakura Kasugano, I'm here to see Karin." Sakura responded.

"Ah yes, Ms. Kanzuki told me of your arrival. She also said your matter was urgent, so I've already prepared the helicopter for you."

The gates opened and Sakura started making her way to the helipad. Like Shibasaki had said, the helicopter was waiting for her. She held her skirt down twice as hard to keep the strong wind the blades made from blowing it up.

Of course this presented a challenge for her. The helicopter floated slightly off the ground, Sakura assumed it was so the pilot didn't have to go through the whole process of landing and taking off again, but this left it too high up for her to simply step into.

She wanted to tell him to land, but what would she say? "Hey, could you land? I'm kind of naked under this skirt and I think enough people have seen my ass."

Instead of this, she just looked around to see if anyone could see (it was private property, but you can never be too sure) Seeing no one, she quickly took her arms away from her skirt and climbed on. As she expected, her skirt blew in all directions, exposing all of her lower half to anyone who could've been passing by. She quickly put her hands back over it when she was inside. The whole ordeal lasted only question few seconds, but it felt like hours to her.

There was no response from the pilot. Whether from being too stunned by the beautiful sight to speak or just genuinely not noticing Sakura would never know.

"Strap in. It's a windy day so we might get some turbulence." The pilot said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Sakura replied as she strapped herself into her seat.

She soon arrived at the mansion's helipad where Karin was waiting for her.

Thankfully the helicopter landed and turned off it's propeller this time, allowing Sakura to step out without risking her safety or modesty.

Seeing her friend after so long made Sakura briefly forget her situation. She walked over to Karin and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's great to see you again." Sakura said

"Yes," Karin replied, returning the embrace, "It's been far too long. You must come visit more often."

"I'd love to, I've just been so busy with fights and training and-"

"Everything except laundry" Karin now had a slight smirk on her face.

Sakura's face turned red as she held on to her skirt against. Karin was trying to be sympathetic to Sakura, but she couldn't help but giggle at her embarrassment.

"Come," Karin said, holding her hand out to Sakura, "Let's see what we can do about your 'situation'"

Sakura took her hand and was quickly pulled forward. Too quickly. She could feel the back of her skirt fly up. The hot sun and cool breeze on her large, toned ass reminded her just how exposed she was.

"Karin!" She shouted trying to pull back and slowly herself enough to make her skirt fall back in place.

"Hmm?" Karin turned, looking confused, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, if we move too fast then… you know…" She patted her butt a couple of times to get her point across.

Karin realized her mistake and apologized profusely for it. She then lead her (slowly this time) to her room. Karin made sure to stay on the ruined side of Sakura's skirt. This was mainly to hide the damaged garment from her other people in the mansion, but also to give her the chance to get a few glances of Sakura's muscular leg and ass cheek.

Karin had seen her in other semi-revealing clothes before. They would often relax on the family beach in their swimsuits. Karin's consisting of an elegant 2 piece bikini with a matching hat and sunglasses, and Sakura's being a form fitting one piece that resembled a slightly less revealing version of Cammy's leotard. It was less revealing than her own, but Karin couldn't help but notice that it left nothing to the imagination. Every curve, every muscle, every crack of Sakura's body was accentuated by the suit and it drove Karin crazy.

But something about this was even better. Maybe it was the tease of how every step exposed a little bit, maybe it was the fact that it was all skin instead the spandex that usually covered her, maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't seen her in so long and now felt like she was seeing everything for the first time.

Eventually they reached Karin's room. Once they were in, Karin told Sakura to stand behind a privacy screen, which she did without hesitation.

"Alright," Karin said, "Now take it off."

"What?" Sakura asked, shocked by sudden request.

"Your skirt, remove it. We can't very well fix it while you're still wearing it, can we?"

"Um. Ok."

Sakura slipped off her skirt and held it over the screen. Karin took it and went over to a speaker on the wall.

"Shibasaki," She said, "your assistance is required"

"Yes Ms. Kanzuki." The familiar monotone voice replied.

Soon after, a tall, thin man wearing a suit and glasses entered the room.

"Take this to the tailor and have it fixed. And be sure to call before you return." She said, handing him the burned skirt.

"As you wish, Ms. Kanzuki."

The man left just as quickly as he had entered.

Now was the part Karin had been waiting for.

"Alright, he's gone. You can come out now"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"There skirt was only part of the problem, we still need to get you some nice panties to wear with it. Now come on, you can borrow a pair of mine."

"I'm not coming out. I'm BOTTOMLESS."

"Oh, nonsense. We're friends aren't we?"

"Well, yea."

"Then it's perfectly fine. You don't have anything I haven't seen a thousand times anyway."

"Prove it then."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If it's 'perfectly fine' then you get bottomless too."

Karin thought it over for a moment.

"Hmm, I suppose it's only fair."

She took off her red heels and started to slip off her black leggings, revealing her well toned legs. They were big, not nearly as big as Chun Li's, but still a sight to behold. Next she took of her long, red skirt, showing off a pair of black lace panties. She then pulled them off, leaving her every bit as bottomless as Sakura.

She held her underwear over the privacy screen and dangled them in front of Sakura's partly to show that she had held her end of the deal, but mostly just to tease her.

"Ok, you can come out now." Karin said.

Sakura was shocked, she didn't think Karin would actually do it. But she was a woman of her word. With her hands covering her crotch, she walked out from behind the screen and faced Karin.

Karin wasn't as modest. She made no effort to cover herself and just stood happily in front of her.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not," Karin said, "I was bathed by servants until I was 13. Being seen like this is nothing new to me."

"13? Why did it take them so long to stop?"

"Oh, it wasn't my choice. I'd honestly like it if they still did it today. My father was the one that put a stop to it. He said I had to learn how to do things myself. I don't mind it at all, but I still prefer having them do it."

"You were 13 when they stopped and you're still comfortable with being seen nearly naked?"

"Oh that's was far from the last time. I still walk to my room from the shower without a towel, or let Shibasaki stay in the room while I change so he can help me pick an outfit, Sometimes I'll even have the beach closed off so I can sunbathe nude. This is a private estate after all, it's just my family here most of the time so I don't see the need to be so modest."

"You sunbathe naked? You never did that when I was around."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Me suddenly stripping nude on the beach isn't exactly how I wanted you to find out."

Sakura couldn't help but stare. Her friend was completely exposed, letting her look up and down every inch. Her legs were amazing, even more muscular than her own, she followed them up to her pussy which, unlike hers, had a small strip of blonde hair. The benefits of her nude sunbathing showed, as her skin was evenly tanned with no tan lines in sight. (and there was plenty to see)

Sakura's staring was interrupted when Karin waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello?" Karin said, "Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, snapping back to reality.

"If you're quite finished staring, you can follow me." Karin turned and walked toward her closet before turning around to speak again, "Also, you may want to consider growing that out. Keeping it bald like that just looks childish."

Sakura wondered what she was talking about before she realized that, while she was starting dumbfounded at her friends crotch, she had neglected to cover her own. With a small gasp, she once again covered up with her hands.

She followed behind Karin, now getting a perfect view of her butt. It wasn't nearly as big as her own, but it was the perfect size for her body. It well rounded shape was also an amazing complement to her long, muscular legs. The way her hips swayed as she walked was extremely accentuated, to the point where Sakura was sure she was doing it on purpose. Did her teasing know no end?

They walked into Karin's closet, which looked more like an aisle in a designer clothing store. Elegant formal wear and dresses hung on both sides. Even the ones labeled as "street clothes" were far nicer than anything Sakura owned.

"You can borrow any of these anytime as well." Karin said, "I've never even worn some of them."

They made their way to the back to a dresser with many drawers. Karin bent over to open the lowest drawer, which held all of her panties. As she bent, her ass cheeks spread, now giving Sakura a good look at her ass hole.

Sakura started to look around at random parts of the room, trying to keep her eyes off of it. Karin giggled to herself. This was her favorite way to tease. She had done it to Shibasaki countless times when she "Couldn't find" The right pair of underwear.

After much time "thinking" Karin finally pulled out a pair of red lace panties, similar to the black ones she wore before.

"Here, these should suit you." She said, handing them to Sakura.

Sakura had never been more happy to see a pair of panties in her life. She grabbed them with one hand while continuing to cover herself with the other. She looked at Karin.

"Don't you mind?" She said.

"Sakura…" Karin gestured at her own pussy, reminding Sakura that they were in the same boat.

"Right."

Sakura reluctantly uncovered herself and put on the underwear. It was tight and rode up her ass (they were clearly not made for a butt as big as hers) but it was nice to finally have something.

"Hmm." Karin said, "They're ok, but I think I have something better."

She went back to the drawer, this time pulling out a black thong.

"Take those off and try this one."

"That's alright," Sakura said, "these will work fine."

"Oh, but you wear red all the time. You need some other colors."

"You're one to talk."

"Red is the trademark color of the Kanzuki family. I have to wear it. You can wear whatever color you want."

Sakura realized she was fighting a losing battle. It would be quicker if she just did what Karin said. She took the thong and took off the panties.

When she pulled the thong up, she felt the uncomfortable feeling of the back of it digging into her butt and the front being far too tight on her pussy. The last ones were too small, but not too bad. These on the other hand were borderline painful.

Karin walked around her friend, examining her like a judge at a beauty pageant. She tugged on the back, pulling the string from Sakura's butt crack before letting it snap back in place, causing Sakura to give a small yelp.

"Yes!" Karin exclaimed with a clap, "It's perfect."

"Maybe for you," Sakura said, "but these are way too small for me. They're digging into my hips."

"Oh that's can be fixed."

Karin walked back to the speaker and called for Shibasaki again.

Shibasaki arrived within seconds of the call. Say whatever you want about him, but you can't deny that he was responsive.

He quickly noticed Karin's lack of pants.

"Don't you want me to clear the beach for you again Ms. Kanzuki?" He asked.

Sakura was surprised at how nonchalant he was about Karin being bottomless. Then again, if Karin's stories were true, it would be easy to see why.

"That won't be necessary. I just need you to have these tailored as well. They need to be the same size as the skirt I sent before." She handed him the panties and thong.

"Very well. Will that be all?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it, the beach may be a good idea. Prepare to have it cleared."

"As you wish."

He left the room and Sakura came out from the closet. She didn't bother covering herself anymore. Karin had already seen everything and she had seen even more of her. Karin turned back and faced Sakura.

"I assume you just heard that," Karin said, "of course you're welcome to join me."

"That sounds amazing." Sakura said "But I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"You can use one of mine. I won't be needing it."

"You mean y-you're going…" Sakura choked with nervousness.

"Naked, yes. In fact." Karin pulled off her red top to reveal a black bra, one that would've matched her panties. "You don't mind, do you."

Sakura was stunned. Her best friend was getting naked right in front of her.

"Uh, n-no. I guess not." She stammered.

"Good. This room was getting hot anyway."

She undid the hooks of her bra and took it off, letting her breasts hang free. They weren't very large, but their perkyness made up for it. Her nipples were a dark pink color and were slightly larger than average. They were also hard when she took her bra off, meaning she was either lying about the heat to have an excuse to get naked, or she was turned on by the situation. Both had some truth to them.

"Ahhhh that's so much better." She said, walking over and throwing the last of her clothes in the pile. "You should join me. No one here would mind if you did."

"I-I don't think- I mean, i-it's just. Being naked in front of-"

"Sakura. Calm down. I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you want to wear a suit, that's perfectly fine."

Calm down she said. Like it was so easy when a beautiful woman like her was standing butt naked right in front of you. Sakura took a deep breath and sat down on Karin's bed. She was contemplating whether or not she should join her friend. She looked at Karin, her eyes drawn once again to the trimmed, blonde patch of hair on her pussy. She then looked at her own, remembering Karin's earlier remark.

"You really think it looks childish?" She asked.

"Yes." Karin said, making Sakura hang her head down, "But honestly, I expected less from you."

"What do you mean"

"Well, keeping a clean shave like that takes a lot of work. I honestly thought it would be an unkempt mess, but this is nice surprise."

"Thanks, I think." Sakura said, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

A ring came from the speaker.

"Ms. Kanzuki, the garments you had tailored are finished." Shibasaki said, "Shall I bring them to you?"

"Yes Shibasaki, but please knock." Karin responded.

A knock came from the door not even a minute later.

"If you don't want to be seen, now's the time to hide." Karin said.

To be continued

AUTHORS NOTE

Well, this was a long chapter. As a frame of reference, the document of chapter 1 was 6 pages, this one is 12. This is probably because I used a lot more dialogue here, but still, it's crazy how long this ended up being.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura didn't bother, she was certain that Shibasaki would know why she was bottomless and wouldn't mind, especially given Karin's tendencies around the estate.

Karin opened the door and greeted Shibasaki, who quickly noticed Sakura at the foot of the bed.

"I assume she'll be joining you at the beach?" He asked.

"Yes, but not like that. She just wanted to show off for you" Karin joked

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed

"Kidding."

Karin took the clothes and dismissed the Butler. She put them on a shelf near the door. Sakura stood up and started making her way toward her newly repaired bottoms, but she was quickly stopped by her nude friend.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Karin asked in a stern voice.

"Going to get dressed." Sakura replied nervously.

"Nonsense, we're going to the beach, there's no point in putting these on if you're just going to change into a suit anyway."

She had a point. They both walked back into Karin's closet and looked through her rather wide selection of swimwear. Karin eventually picked out a suit for her. The two piece bikini she commonly wore to the beach when she wasn't nude.

"Try this one on." She said

Sakura took the suit and went behind the privacy screen she used earlier. Being bottomless was one thing, but completely naked was another.

The suit, like most of Karin's clothes, was a tight fight for Sakura. The bottoms let a good amount of her ass cheeks show, a small bit of her crack also peeked out from the top of them. The top was worse. Sakura's breasts weren't huge by any means, but they were certainly bigger than Karin's. This was extremely evident by the fact that her boobs were practically spilling out of her top. She felt as if she was one deep breath away from a wardrobe malfunction.

"Well, how does it fit?" Karin asked from the other side of the screen.

"It's doesn't." Sakura said, "Don't you have something bigger?"

"That's the largest one I could find."

"Ok, then call Shibasaki back and get him to tailor it."

"Oh, I've worked him too hard already. I'm sure it'll be fine, now let me see it."

Sakura walked out from behind the screen slowly as to avoid any unintentional peepshow. Karin was speechless, mesmerized by Sakura's body.

"Oh." She finally managed to say, "I can see why you'd be reluctant to wear that."

Sakura just stood there, taking shallow breaths and trying not to move too suddenly.

"Oh dear. Sakura, that can't be comfortable for you."

"I-it's fine, really."

"Sakura, are you really so opposed to going nude that you'd rather suffocate yourself in that swimsuit?"

"It's not that I'm opposed to it, it's… it's just…"

"You're nervous?"

"Yeah. It's been so long since someone has seen me naked. It's weird to think about it happening again."

"You don't have to worry Sakura. We're friends. We have nothing to hide." She gestured to her naked body, "obviously."

Sakura thought for a moment.

"You're sure that the others won't care?" She asked.

"Of course not. They've seen me naked every day and haven't said anything about it. They might be surprised to see you, but they won't do anything ."

"Well… I guess it's ok then."

"Good! Now let's get you out of that."

Karin walked over to her, crouched down, and grabbed the string of the bikini bottom.

"Let's start with these," She said, "I'm sure you're used to not having pants by now."

With a quick tug, the string untied itself and the bottoms slid off Sakura's body once again leaving her bottomless. Sakura was frozen. Having her naked friend undress her was as confusing as it was embarrassing to her. Her motionless state made it all the easier for Karin to take off the top of the bikini, letting Sakura's D-cup breasts free from their tight prison. Sakura was now just as naked as her friend. Her tan-lines, pink nipples, bald pussy, and huge ass on full display.

"There." Karin said "Much better."

In a way, she was right. Embarrassing as it might have been, being naked was much more comfortable than wearing that overly small swimsuit.

"Now," Karin continued, "Let's go."

She grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her along. Sakura gasped and held her free arm over her bouncing breasts. Once they were in the hallway, Karin shut the door to her room.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"To get you out before you could change your mind. Now come on, let's get to the beach while the sun's still up."

She continued to pull Sakura down the hallway. They passed multiple workers, none of which batted an eye at the two naked women walking through the mansion, some giggled at the sight, but nothing more than that.

This was starting to make Sakura warm up to the idea of being naked. Until of course, Karin through another curveball at her by taking her past the exit.

"Uh, Karin? Where are we going?"

"We're going to be there for a while, I need to tell my mother where we'll be."

" _Her mother?"_ Sakura thought. _"That shouldn't be too bad."_

She was right to think this, Karin's mother had never had a problem with her daughters nudist tendencies and it would stand to reason that she wouldn't mind her bringing an equally naked friend. But it wasn't her mother that she had to worry about.

When the two girls entered Mrs. Kanzuki's office, she was speaking with a guest. Karin's mother quickly noticed her daughter.

"Ah, Karin." She said, paying no mind to her daughters state of undress, "is there something you want sweetie?"

The guest turned to look at the two girls, his eyes widening and jaw dropping at what he saw. Sakura quickly noticed this and covered herself. It was clear that this person wasn't aware of what went on here.

"No mother" Karin said, "I just wanted to let you know that me and Sakura are going to the beach."

"I figured as much. Be careful out there, we don't want another sunburn incident on our hands."

"Trust me, I want to avoid that just as much as you."

"I'm sure you do. You two have fun."

"We will. Thank you mother."

"Thanks you Mrs. Kanzuki." Sakura said, bowing slightly with her hands still over her parts before walking away.

The unknown man sat in stunned silence throughout the conversation, confused as to why two young women were walking around the estate naked and why Mrs. Kanzuki was being so nonchalant about it.

Karin and Sakura made their way back to the exit of the mansion. As Karin opened the door Sakura had a shocking realization. The beach wasn't just a short walk from the building. It was still visible from where they stood, but just barely. From this distance, the shore resembled a child's sandbox rather than a coastline.

Sakura had never realized how great the distance was. In the past, she would just take the train straight to the beach and change there. Now she wondered if Karin expected them to make their way there on foot.

"Uh Karin?" Sakura said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Karin replied.

"You're not going to make us walk all the way there like this, are you?"

"Of course not, it would be dark by the time we got there if we did. We'll take the train."

"Then train? Wouldn't the helicopter be faster and, you know… less public."

It was clear that the small amount of comfort Sakura had in her nudity was gone. It was fine when she thought everyone was used to seeing a naked woman walking around the estate, but knowing there were people here that didn't know made her embarrassment return just as quickly as it had left.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's refueling at the moment. And don't worry, we'll be using my private car."

Sakura was relieved, but at the same time surprised. At this point she couldn't believe Karin had a "private" anything. After what she had learned today, she assumed that Karin spent her time on the train streaking through the other cars.

The girls made their way to the train station and waited. After a few minutes, the train arrived. Once they were in, they were greeted by an attendant.

"Hello Ms. Kanzuki." The attendant said, "Having another day at the beach are we?"

"Yes," Karin said, "it's a lovely day. It would be a shame to waste it inside."

"It would indeed. Now, allow me to take you to the private car."

"Very well."

"And who would this other lovely girl be?" He said, now looking at Sakura.

"This is Sakura, she'll be joining me."

"I figured that much. One has to assume that a more _liberated_ guest would be. In any case, come with me."

The attendant started walking and the girls followed behind him. He opened the door to reveal a normal passenger car. Sakura froze up again, she had assumed that The private car would be at the front of the train, but this obviously wasn't the case. They would have to walk through this passenger car and likely others on their way there.

The car they were about to enter had a few people in it. It was by no means crowded, but it was enough to make Sakura want to cover up. Karin noticed this and, with a devious smile, grabbed both of Sakura's arms and held them behind her back. She then started to push her through the car.

"Ahh, Karin!" Sakura yelped, "What are you doing?!"

"You'll never get used to this if you keep covering up." Karin responded.

"Agh, no. Stop!" Sakura struggled to get her arms free, but Karin's iron grip held.

"The more noise you make, the more attention you'll draw."

Sakura stopped almost immediately after that. She closed her eyes as her face turned bright red.

The other passengers stared, but more in confusion than lust, like they were more surprised that Sakura was embarrassed about being naked instead of the nudity itself.

Karin continued to push her through two more passenger cars and a dining car, Sakura's heart racing all the way, until they reached Karin's private car.

"Ok," Karin said as she let go of Sakura's arms, "You can open your eyes now."

Sakura was hesitant to do this, thinking Karin was trying to pull some kind of trick on her. She did open her eyes however and saw that the car they were in was empty.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, " _Finally,_ " She thought, " _Some privacy._ "

"Come," Karin said, "Let's find a seat."

She started walking toward a cushioned seat by a window. As she walked past Sakura, she gave her a light slap on her bare butt. This made Sakura jump a little bit, it wasn't painful, just startling. They both took a seat across from each other. Sakura started shifting around in her seat, trying to get used to the feeling of her naked skin on the cold material that made up the cushion.

Sakura was starting to wonder about her friend. She wasn't acting quite right. She seemed a lot more bold than normal, but strangely also more calm. The table between them was cleared. Normally if there wasn't a fresh pot of tea on it at this point, Karin would be asking for someone's head on a plate, but she didn't seem to care. She just sat there with a smile on her face.

"Uh, Karin," Sakura finally spoke up, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Perfectly fine," Karin responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you're acting a lot differently than normal."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I'm just excited. I've never had the chance to do this with someone else. It's nice to know I have a friend that's willing to go naked with me."

"Really? No one? Not even your parents or your servants?"

"No. They've come with me before, but they always stay dressed. They have no sense of adventure."

"Speaking of clothes, why did you have us take them off in the mansion? Why not wait until we get to the beach?"

"Oh, where would be the fun in that? Besides, I can see you're enjoying it."

"I-I'm not enjoying this!" Sakura stammered out.

"Really?" Karin reached across the table and teased one of Sakura's already hard nipples, "These tell another story."

"T-that's nothing. It's just cold in here."

"Ok." Karin got up and sat back down next to Sakura. She put her hand on Sakura's pussy and could feel the wetness forming, "What about this then?"

Sakura was stunned. Her best friend was on the verge of fingering her on a train and she couldn't think of anything to say in response to her comment. She couldn't deny that Karin was right. The feeling of being naked in front of others was slightly arousing to her. All she was able to do was return the favor by putting her hand on Karin's pussy, her hand feeling a weird sensation when it brushed up against Karin's small strip of blonde pubic hair.

They looked into each other's eyes, wondering who would make the next move. Karin soon obliged and dug one of her fingers into Sakura's pussy. Sakura gave a small gasp as a wave of pleasure came over her. She soon returned the favor by sticking two of her fingers into her friends crotch.

With her free hand, Karin grabbed Sakura's big meaty ass and gave it a few light spanks. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to send ripples through the soft flesh. She had always admired Sakura's butt and being able to play with it now was a dream come true. Her fun would be short lived though, as a voice then came over the intercom.

"Attention passengers," The ultimate killjoy said, "We have arrived at Kanzuki beach. Please note that the beach is closed for the day to everyone except those approved by the Kanzuki family."

There were a few groans from the passenger cars. No doubt a working looking to unwind after a long day.

Karin and Sakura removed their fingers from each other and Karin hung her head in disappointment.

"Karin." Sakura said, "You can let go of my butt now."

"Please," Karin said, "Just let me have this."

Sakura sighed, "Ok, but come on, let's get off the train before it leaves again."

They both stood up and Sakura grabbed a handful of Karin's butt.

"Just so we're even." She said.

The two of them walked back to the front of the train, still with each other's butt so in their hands. This time however Sakura was not even trying to cover herself. Maybe it was the borderline sex on a train, or maybe she was just used to being naked. Whatever the case, she was starting to feel a lot more comfortable with being seen naked.

As they made their way through the other cars, Karin started toying with Sakura again. She stopped in the middle of one of the passenger cars, she stopped and delivered a slap to her ass harder than any other she had given her. This caused Sakura to yelp in pain, drawing the attention of everyone in the car. They stared at Sakura's butt, specifically the bright red handprint on her right butt cheek.

Sakura glared at Karin, "What was that for?"

"I couldn't resist. You try keeping your hands to yourself with an ass like this in front of you."

Sakura paused briefly before coming up with the perfect response.

"You're right," She said, letting go of Karin's butt, "it is impossible."

She brought her hand down and spanked Karin eventually harder than she had done to her.

"Ohh. I'll get you back for that." Karin said as she started walking towards Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what Karin was planning on doing. She turned around started running toward the front of the train, effectively streaking through the other cars with Karin following closely behind. She eventually reached the front where she ran into the attendant from before, knocking both of them to the ground. Sakura's breasts were right in the man's face and her ass was held up in the air.

"Oh my God." She said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Ha, got you!" She was cut off by Karin as she slapped her butt with all of her might.

"AAGGHH!" Sakura yelled.

The left side of her butt was now jiggling wildly and stinging like stood up, removing her breasts from the man's face. She then rubbed her left butt cheek to try and ease the pain. The man stood up as well, adjusting his glasses and brushing the dirt off of his shirt.

"Like I was saying," Sakura continued he apology, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… tackle you."

"Don't worry about it." He assured her, "There's no need to apologize. It was a… unique experience really. Besides," He looked at Karin, "It's looks like you had something to run from."

With that, the two girls got off the train. The attendant watched as they left, noticing the handprints on both of their butts. He decided immediately regretted not going to check out the noise he had heard sooner. Now all he could do was think about the glorious thing he had missed.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Karin and Sakura exited the train and started their walk toward the beach. Sakura rubbed the right side of her bare ass, still sore from Karin's earlier series of slaps. Soon the feeling of hard concrete on their feet turned into the feeling of soft, warm sand between their toes. They looked ahead, finally prying their eyes away from each other, to see the vast expanse of ocean in front of them. Sakura looked off to both sides to see that the beach was completely empty. She had never seen it like this, this place was normally full of people, but now these two naked women were the only ones to be found.

"So we really have this whole place to ourselves?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Karin replied, "We wouldn't want some pervert staring at us the whole time would we?"

"Somehow I doubt you'd have a problem with that."

Karin's only reply was a light punch to Sakura's arm. They both laughed for a moment before Karin took Sakura by the hand again.

"Come with me." She said as she lead Sakura to a small shack.

She opened the shack to reveal all kinds of beach related supplies. Towels, sunscreen, sand toys, bottles of water, pretty much anything necessary for a day at the beach. Karin took two towels, a couple of bottles of water, and a bottle of sunscreen.

They then started looking for a spot to lay out, eventually settling on a place by an umbrella near the ocean. They both put down their towels laid out on them. Karin was on her back while Sakura decided to start on her front.

After a few minutes of tanning, Karin got restless and sat up. She looked out at the water in front of her, admiring the majestic sight of the waves rolling in. She was about to start laying on her front to even out her perfect tan when she saw an even more beautiful sight. Her best friends big, beautiful ass was right next to her. She stared longingly at it, doing her best to take in every little detail. The delicate curves that made it up, the ever so slight jiggle it gave when Sakura shifted her position, the small beads of sweat that were forming from the hot sun, the few freckles that dotted the skin, even the bright red handprint she gave her moments before. It took everything Karin had to keep from shoving her face between the two massive cheeks, but she knew she couldn't believe that forward, lest she come across as creepy and drive Sakura away. She had to work her way up to that point, and she knew the perfect way to start.

"Oh my." She said, trying but to sound shocked, "Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in a groggy voice, having been woken up by her friend, "What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot. We still need to put on our sunscreen."

"Oh, right." Sakura turned around, stretched her arms and yawned, "Let me see the bottle."

Karin happily obliged and handed her the bottle. Sakura squeezed out a small bit of it on her hands and started to rub herself down with it. Karin watched in awe, trying to keep her jaw from dropping as Sakura ran her hands across every part of her perfect body. When she came to her breasts, Karin couldn't help but notice that Sakura's nipples were still hard.

"Still 'just cold?'" Karin asked, mocking Sakura's earlier excuse.

Sakura ignored her and just finished up. She handed the bottle back to Karin.

"Can you get my back for me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Karin said without hesitation, doing a terrible job of hiding her excitement.

Sakura laid down on her stomach, once again showing her butt to her admiring friend. Karin started staring again, still not used to the sight. After a few moments, her fantasy was interrupted.

"Karin," Sakura said, bringing Karin back down to Earth, "You can start any time."

"Yes yes, calm down." Karin replied, "I'm getting to it."

She squeezed a bit of sunscreen into her hands and rubbed them together. She then started running her hands along Sakura's back slowly enough to take in every curve, but quickly enough to not cause suspicion. When she was done, she moved on to her legs. She made short work of the lower parts, but slowed down greatly when she got to her thick thighs. Her hands moved slowly and gracefully across the somewhat pale flesh, but something wasn't right. Sakura's thighs looked so soft, but they were hard to the touch.

"You're legs are so stiff." Karin commented.

"Yeah, I've been running a lot today." Sakura replied, remembering her long walk to the estate and her earlier streak through the train.

"You forgot to stretch too I see. I'd think you of all people would know how important that is."

"I didn't forget. I just-agh," Sakura winced as Karin worked a knot out of one of her legs, "I just didn't think bottomless aerobics were a good idea-ow."

"And look where that thinking got you."

Karin tried to sound like she was disappointed in Sakura, but she really couldn't be more thankful of her friends situation. Working out the many knots in her legs was the perfect excuse to keep her hands on her for as long as possible. Karin ran her hands all around Sakura's legs. Pressing, rubbing, squeezing, and trying to keep herself from drooling all the while. Karin was in a state of bliss that was only enhanced by the many sounds Sakura made as her legs were roughly massaged. Grunts of pain, sighs of relief, even the occasional giggle when Karin reached a ticklish spot all added to Karin's excitement. She reluctantly had to finish as she couldn't find any more knots (and believe me, she tried).

Now it was time for the main event, Sakura's big, soft ass. Karin put more sunscreen on her hands and slowly brought on down onto her left cheek. Sakura twitched and turned her head towards Karin.

"Oh, you don't have to do that part." She said with a nervous smile and a deep blush on her face.

"Yes I do," Karin said sternly, "This is the worst place to get sunburned. I know from experience."

"Fine," Sakura turned her head against and buried it in her crossed arms, "Just do it fast."

Karin had no intention of doing so, she continued to rub Sakura's left butt cheek slowly and gently. The soft, squishy flesh of Sakura's ass was too perfect for Karin to rush herself through. Unable to think straight because of the feeling of complete exhilaration she had, Karin acted purely on instinct and squeezed Sakura's cheek, causing Sakura to jump slightly.

"What are you doing back there?" She asked.

"I was just, uh, just…" Karin stuttered without her usual smooth demeanor, "checking for more knots!" She quickly finished.

"Alright, just try not to be as rough this time." Sakura put her head down again.

"Hehe, I'll try." Karin said with a nervous giggle. She then gave a soft sigh of relief that Sakura believed her lie.

Karin then realized what this meant. She had just gotten a free pass to squeeze and grope Sakura's huge ass as much as she wanted to. With a big smile now across her face, she happily continued her assualt on Sakura's left cheek. With both hands, she rubbed, squeezed, and kneaded the large mound admiring how easily the flesh warped squished as she did so. She moved onto the right cheek to do the same to it. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice something. Did her ears deceive her, or was Sakura letting out a few quiet moans during her butt massage?

Soon Karin did all she thought she could do. She looked at Sakura's perfect ass, once again admiring the beautiful sight. She now realized that her opportunity was slipping away. It was now or never and if she didn't act now, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

To be continued.

-AUTHORS NOTE-

I apologize for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to make sure that all the "Extra spicy" stuff was left for the last chapter. I also apologize for this chapter taking so long. Classes hit me pretty hard and I had other person matters to tend to. I hope you guys understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Knowing she had to act now, Karin grabbed both of Sakura's big, soft butt cheeks, spread them apart, and buried her face in between them. Shocked by this, Sakura quickly rolled over onto her back, forcing Karin's head out of her butt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it." Karin responded, her sophisticated demeanor now long gone as she lustfully ran her hands along Sakura's meaty thighs, "seeing you like this, it's driving me mad."

Sakura started moving back and shifting her legs to try and get Karin off of her.

"Karin, stop. We can't do this, not here at least. Someone's gonna see us."

"Don't worry about that. No one else is allowed on the beach. The train won't even stop here anymore. Besides, I think you like to be seen, don't you?"

Sakura didn't answer. She just brought her arm over her breasts to cover her rock hard nipples to try and hide her excitement.

Karin was right of course. Since the start of this embarrassing/exciting adventure, Sakura had felt an odd feeling. From walking across town in a damaged skirt and no underwear, to being bottomless with her friend, to that same friend stripping her completely naked, to the dozens of people who had seen her in all three states of undress. Sakura couldn't deny that people laying their eyes on her exposed body was somewhat of a turn on for her.

Karin crawled over her until their faces were inches away from each other. Sakura's heart was beating at an alarming rate as she felt her friends hanging breasts rub up against her own. She could feel herself losing control as she saw the look of pure lust in Karin's eyes. Finally giving in to her emotions, Sakura grabbed Karin's head and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss before quickly pulling away with a deep red blush across her face.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura stuttered, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry." Karin replied, planting a kiss of her own on Sakura's lips.

"But we shouldn't do this out in the open. Can't we at least go back to your room?"

"I don't think either of us can wait that long. Besides, I told you the train won't be stopping here until I say otherwise."

"What if they don't take the train? Can't they just walk here?"

"If they walk all that way to get here, I'd say they deserve a little show. Now, stop worrying and just enjoy this."

Karin gave Sakura another kiss on the lips before trailing a series of smaller kisses down her neck to her chest. She then took one of Sakura's big breasts in her mouth and started sucking it. Sakura closed her eyes and tried not to moan with pleasure. Karin then used the hand that she wasn't touching herself with to grope and fondle Sakuras other breast. Sakura was in awe at how skilled Karin was at this. Another wave hit her as she felt Karins tongue circling the outside of her nipple before lightly pulling at it with her teeth. During all of this, Sakuras hands were tightly gripping the blonde girls butt. She squeezed and kneaded both firm cheeks, finally understanding why Karin loved doing this to her so much.

Karin eventually stopped sucking on her friends tit and started to move down to her pussy. She teased her with her tongue, causing even more pleasure that made it almost impossible for Sakura to hide her moaning.

"It's alright Sakura," Karin assured her, "Let it all out. There's no one here to hear you."

"Ahhh," Sakura finally let go, her few squeaks and squeals giving way to full on moans of overwhelming satisfaction, "Karin, i-ahhh-it feels so good."

Karin didn't respond, she simply kept eating out her friend, forcing out several more loud moans from her.

"Mmm. Oh. Karin, I… I think I'm about to-" Sakura said, feeling herself nearing climax.

Suddenly, Karin pulled her mouth away from Sakuras now dripping wet crotch.

"W-why did you stop?" Sakura stuttered as she tried to catch her breath, her hands still tightly squeezing the blonde girls butt.

"I'm not going to let you finish so soon," Karin said seductively, "not before I get what I want."

"Oh," Sakura said as she smiled. finally lettin go Karins ass, she turned her body over until she was lying on her stomach again, "You mean this?"

Sakura wiggled her butt slightly, causing a small jiggle in her cheeks that drove Karin mad.

Without hesitation, the blonde girl grabbed two handfuls of her friends perfect bubble butt. She squeezed and shook both of the plush cheeks, loving how the soft flesh felt in her hands. After that, she began to lightly spank her friends ass, admiring every ripple each slap sent across the smooth, flawless skin and putting a slight red tint on her perfect butt.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "Don't be so rough. It's still sore from before."

"Oh, sorry." Karin apologized, "Maybe this will make it better."

With that, Karin started planting several small kisses across both of Sakuras round, bubbly cheeks, leaving behind faint marks of pink lipstick. As she went on, her kisses got longer and closer to the center of Sakuras flawless booty.

"Ahhh," Sakura moaned again, the feeling of Karin kissing her now sore and extremely sensitive butt almost too much for her, "Karin, you're-ahh getting pretty close there."

"That's the point, darling." Karin replied between kisses, her voice taking a sultry tone as she drew closer and closer before finally reaching the middle of the two beautiful mounds of flesh, "Now then, are you ready for the real fun to start?"

Before Sakura could even respond, she felt her cheeks being spread apart by Karins small, delicate hands. She let out a small gasp as she felt Karin shove her face in between her cheeks.

"Karin! What are yo-ahhh!" She couldn't finish as she was hit with a wave of pleasure when she felt Karins tongue circling her asshole.

As she continued to run her tongue along the center of Sakuras sizable cheeks, Karin inhaled deeply through her nose, taking in her lovers intoxicating scent.

Sakura continued to moan louder and louder as Karin finally lived out her fantasy of having her friends perfect, round, bubble butt all to herself.

"Ahhh, Karin. It feels so- ah- so good." Sakura said between moans of pure satisfaction, "Ho-How long have you be-ohhh-been waiting for this."

"For as long as I can remember.--You have no idea how hard it was-- containing myself all those times you came here-- in that ridiculously tight leotard you called a swimsuit." Karin replied, taking frequent pauses to put her face back into the cleft of Sakuras mountainous ass.

Karin continued her assault on Sakuras divine booty. With she wasn't aggressively rimming the brunettes asshole, she was planting small kisses on every part she could get her mouth on. She even went as far as to start biting softly into the squishy, jiggly flesh. Not enough to cause any pain, but more than enough to push her lover to the edge again.

"Ahh-ahhhh! Karin, I-I think I'm-ohhhh" Sakura tried to speak, but she was too overwhelmed to finish her sentence.

"It's alright Sakura," Karin said, knowing exactly what Sakura wanted to say, "just let it out."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura let out a yell that could be heard all the way back at the mansion as she climaxed, the already wet towel she was laying on now soaked with her juices.

"That-that was amazing." Sakura said, catching her breath.

"Yes," Karin replied, now laying down as well using Sakuras plush behind as a pillow, "We really must do it again some time."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Karins sophisticated speech patterns returned. It was hard to believe this was the same voice that was begging to ravish her ass just a few minutes ago.

The two naked fighters laid on the beach together with beaming smiles on their faces. Their vision began to fade to black as they gave into the exhaustion from their passionate love making session.

The next thing Karin knew, she was waking up in her bed.

"Another dream." She said after a sigh of disappointment, "I guess it was too good to-OW!"

Karin felt a sharp pain on her skin as she rolled over in the bed. She threw off the covers to find herself naked with her skin turned a deep red and made incredibly sensitive.

*Sun burn?* She thought to herself, *Then that means…*

"Karin?" A voice chimed in from the another part of the room.

Karin looked over to where the voice was coming from and sure enough, Sakura was sitting there in her newly repaired clothes.

"Sakura? What happened? Why am I burnt up like this?"

"We passed out on the beach."

"The beach? Does that mean- I mean, did we really-"

"You tell me." Sakura giggled as she lifted up her skirt to reveal two bubbly cheeks covered in pink lipstick markings and a few faint bite marks.

"Oh my. Sakura, I'm so sorry. I should have been able to control myself. I don't know what came over me, I-I-I jus-"

Karins ranting apology was cut short when Sakura gave her a slow, passionate kiss.

"Karin, stop apologizing. You took what I though would be the worst day of my life, and gave me one of the best experiences I've ever had. Really, I should be thanking you."

"You really think that?"

"Of course. Now, I hate to leave you like this, but I need to get to the mall before it closes," She walked to the door and flipped her skirt up one more time, "I can't keep walking around like this. Not that I think you'd mind." She said with a wink and another small giggle.

Sakura left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Karin alone. Breaking her calm and collected character once again, she let out a high pitch squeal of delight knowing that her dream had finally come true. Sakura was hers and only hers, and neither would want it any other way.

The End.

Authors Note: Well here we are, the 5th and final chapter. Honestly, I'm a bit sad to see it end. Out of all the ongoing stories I've done, this was hands down my favorite one. Probably because it involved my favorite pairing in my favorite series and had an extremely heavy focus on butts (and who doesn't love butts)

Thank you all for reading and being patient during the long wait for this final chapter.


End file.
